


Always

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Fanart, Hurt Steve, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Protective Tony, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: When Steve goes down in battle, the only thing on Tony's mind is to protect him.(Steve doesn't remember any of it. It's only later, when Natasha shows him some footage of the battle, that he realises to which lengths Tony went to keep him safe. There's none of the usual grace to Iron Man's movements, there's just a protectiveness so fierce that it's bordering on recklessness. Steve is sure he'll forever remember that one moment, caught by somebody's cell phone camera, when Tony is covering Steve's fallen body with his own, his arm thrown up in front of them, a firm grip on Steve's shield to block the next inevitable shot. There's something so desperate about his body language that it makes Steve shiver. Like Tony knew he didn't stand a chance, but leaving Steve never even occurred to him.)(Steve really needs to talk to Tony, who's suspiciously absent since Steve woke. He's sure he remembers Tony holding his hand, though, when he regained consciousness for a few seconds. It might have been a dream, but he sure hopes it isn't.)





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing on you like that, but uni got me in a real tight choke hold and released me only yesterday afternoon. And guess what, I've been a busy bee again and made a new manip for you! It's more on the serious side, some nice angst and hurt!Steve and protective!Tony - I hope I can feed your kinks ^_^ 
> 
> Every comment is greatly appreciated! In fact, you'd make my day ^^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/127660/127660_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Meddling Influence of Video Footage on Interhuman Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258802) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)




End file.
